Lighting fixtures that have an adjustable position are very often used as the most effective equipment for certain lighting tasks. Adjustable lighting fixtures can be recessed into ceilings, mounted to electrified track systems, and mounted to permanent or temporary structures or surfaces. By nature of their design, they allow greater operational flexibility, as they can be accurately positioned in order to bring the light to the particular surface, object or task being lit.
Conventionally the prior art utilizes incandescent, fluorescent, high intensity discharge, halogen or LED (light emitting diode) as the light source for such fixtures. These light sources need electric energy in order to operate, as they all work by converting electricity into light.
An existing problem associated with the prior art relates to the way electricity is delivered to the light sources within an adjustable lighting fixture. With the exception of induction lamps, all light sources require that electricity be brought to them by means of electrical conductors, such as wires or cables. The adjustability requirement very often necessitates that the electrical conductors bringing power to the source also be adjustable because the conductors are required to move in some fashion to follow the light source and thereby allow for the position of the light source to be adjusted. Since these electrical conductors travel from the main energy source (mains power) or secondary energy source (transformers, converters, etc) to the light source, they often follow a tortuous path that can run along the inside of moving and static mechanical components, along the outside of the moving or static components or a combination thereof, and very often go around corners and through holes and constrictions within components. Frequent movement and repeated friction along the constrictions often results in premature damage to insulation surrounding the conductor, and/or a short circuit, which can cause shock or death.
Another problem with the prior art is that electrical conductors are exposed to the environment. This makes the electrical insulation of such conductors more likely to fail, due to damage from exposure to ultraviolet rays and exposure to the elements.
A further problem with the prior art is that a longer electrical conductor is required in order to provide enough slack for the conductor to be able to move with the movement of the light source. This longer electrical conductor is often prone to damage from impact with other equipment, tangling during shipping, installation and operation, or snagging.
A further problem with the prior art is the unsightliness of exposed conductors when they are routed along the outside of lighting fixtures. Most adjustable light fixtures are installed and operated in locations were they are within view of the public. As such, simplifying the appearance and providing a cleaner, less cluttered look constitutes a potentially valuable improvement.
Some prior art devices provide flexible connections that combine movable or adjustable mechanical joints with electrical conductors running along the inside of the joints. These joints are almost invariably bulky and oversized to allow the conductors to move smoothly and without constriction in such a way that does not damage the conductors after repeated movement. For the most part, they comprise either an oversized pivoting elbow type of arrangement, or a coiled metal (gooseneck) type of wireway. The oversized pivoting elbow is unsightly because it is typically large. The existing coiled metal wireways do not allow for very stable or repeatable positioning of a light source, and invariably result in the light source's position having to be frequently reset after any servicing or cleaning is performed on the light fixture.